dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Western Supreme Kai
| image = | race = | birthday = December 24 | gender = Female | height = 5'4" | weight = 125lbs | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Kaiōshin | occupation = Western Supreme Kai | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Kaiōshin | previous team = None | partner = Northern Supreme Kai | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Sacred World of the Kais | homeworld = Planet Kaishin (presumed) | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | ultimate attack = Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} The Western Supreme Kai (西の界王神, Nishi no Kaiōshin, lit. "East Kaioshin, or East God King of the Worlds), is the ruler of the Western Quadrant of the universe. She is the oldest out of the female Supreme Kai, and is the quietest of them all. She prefers to be addressed by name instead of title. The name she gives to mortals is Megami (女神 Megami, lit. Goddess). Appearance Megami bears the appearance of a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure and long, glossy silver hair. On the back of her head, her hair curls into a halo, which noticeably stands up off the top of her head. She wears a blue headband to frame her hair. Her attire is reminiscent of an angel, wearing a long, broad strapless stress, which possesses large wings of white feathers in the back. The way is it designed exposes cleavage, though it is not as revealing as it could be, and possesses long sleeves. For footwear, she wears heels. The she wears are concealed by her hair. Personality Megami is a generally quiet individual, even for a Kai, and keeps to herself. While not totally isolating herself from the other Supreme Kai's, her association with them is rare. She is very fond of peering into the Human World, and serves very much as the guardian a Kai is meant to be, however, she is well known for looking into other Quadrants of the universe that are not under her juridisction, and is fond of intervening with significant events. Under her guidance, several heroes have been born in various sections of the Universe, and she aids these heroes like a goddess of myth. She has nothing against changing the life on various planets, and is known for taking Mermaids from Earth, a planet not under her jurisdiction, and transporting a colony of them to a planet under her jurisdiction for the sole purpose of creating a sentient life form there. She is also notably fond of a species in her universal jurisdiction, the Akuneko, and keeps one as her assistant. History Very little is known about the Western Supreme Kai's past prior to the main storyline. However, what is known as that at some instances in the past, she peered into various universe quadrants at various times to create heroes, looking for living individuals that show potential, and giving them aide in various forms. She is also credited with making the Kamehameha technique created by the Grand Supreme Kai widespread throughout the universe. Powers As a Supreme Kai, Megami is one of the stronger entities in the universe. Her power easily outstrips that of Frost Demons, and despite her appearance, she is a fighter among the Kai's, however, many of her abilities are also mystical as one would expect of a deity. Since she rarely does fight, her exact level of power cannot be determined. Techniques and Abilities : The ability to levitate and propel oneself with ki. Magic Materialization: A magical ability to used to create physical matter out of thin air. This is a form of matter manipulation, and Megami can use it to create any object she wishes, as well as delegate special properties to it. She usually does this for those she finds worthy, such as heroes. : A technique that allows Megami to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, Megami does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that she can transport anywhere within the universe. : The ability to heal wounds. Kamehameha: A technique she picked up from the Grand Supreme Kai. The Kamehameha is a powerful energy technique that Megami values more for it's power than it's supposed ability to "protect", which is something she scoffs as as the technique itself has no special properties of "protection". She is credited with making the technique wide-spread around the universe, teaching it to heroes she finds worthy. Judgement: A technique Megami utilizes by way of a holy aura, she reads her opponent's soul, and their inner feelings. If she reads strong, negative feelings within their soul, the aura seeps into their body and utterly disintegrates them. This does not work against people with mere feelings of resentment, the negative feelings have to be strong enough to warrant action. Evil Containment Wave: A technique invented by Megami in the hopes it would never be needed. It is a technique designed to seal evil entities away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. Trivia *The Western Supreme Kai is subject to two instances of irony. The first known is her name she gives people due to not wanting to be called by her full title. "Megami" means "goddess" and is a title in and of itself. The second is, despite scoffing at the Kamehameha's supposed ability to protect, she taught it solely to heroes, who are entities that protect others. Category:Female Category:Deity Category:Characters Category:Kais Category:Supreme Kai Category:LastationLover5000